


The meeting

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Clary Fray/Valentine Morgenstern
Kudos: 6





	The meeting

She wasn't sure how it had happened but no one could see her.   
Yet Clary knew one thing and one thing only, she was going to use this to her advantage.   
She went back to her father's house, quickly and quietly.  
Valentine was in a meeting so she snuck in when one of the circle members entered. 

She made her way over to his chair and straddled him, being as quiet as she could.

''Clarissa?''

''Mmm?''

She lightly bounced on his crotch for a moment,sliding his pants down his legs before she sunk to her knees, taking him inside her mouth and beginning to suck hard and deep, her mouth bobbing.

''Fuck..'' Valentine moaned quietly, having to bite his lip slightly as he moved his fingers through Clary's hair, grateful that the rest of the Shadowhunters on his side seemed to know better than to watch him.

He was getting close.

''Clarissa, up. I want to cum inside your sweet pussy.''

She quickly jumped up, sliding onto his cock and beginning to ride him, pressing her lips against his as she rode, moaning out as she did so.

''You're so big daddy..'' She moaned, closing her eyes and tugging hard on his hair.

Both of them came pretty much at the same time, she pressed her lips against his once more before scooting herself out of the room to clean herself up.


End file.
